


01 : Introduction / Naissance

by ArianiLee



Series: 100 Thèmes AkuRoku [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts, Loveless, Saint Seiya, Various hints and X-Overs here and there
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Canon, M/M, UA, x-over
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: Bêtalecture : SangrylahDisclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette publication.White Flag - Dido





	01 : Introduction / Naissance

**Author's Note:**

> Bêtalecture : Sangrylah  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à leurs créateurs, les studios Square Enix. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette publication.  
> White Flag - Dido

* * *

Introduction

* * *

 J'ai commencé à écrire la liste des cent thèmes en 2009. Il m'en reste quelques-uns à écrire et l'inspiration est lente à me venir. Par contre, elle me revient pour certains anciens thèmes que je n'ai pas exploités à leur juste valeur, ou pour d'autres qui auraient juste besoin d'être améliorés. Je vais commencer par poster mes thèmes les plus récents et ceux dont je suis contente, et le reste suivra doucement. Tout a été édité sauf ce premier chapitre que j'ai eu envie de laisser tel que je l'ai écrit  à l'époque.

* * *

  _I will go down with this ship_  
_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_  
_There will be no white flag above my door_  
_I'm in love and always will be_

* * *

Naissance

* * *

 En réalité, « il » n’avait pas vécu très longtemps. Un jour, « il » avait ouvert les yeux, nu et vide comme une page vierge qui attend qu’on écrive quelque chose dessus, quelque part au beau milieu d’Illusiopolis, en dessous de Kingdom Hearts qui baignait sa peau toute neuve d’une lumière laiteuse. Quelqu’un était arrivé presque aussitôt, qui s’était chargé de combler la totale vacuité qui le  
constituait. Xemnas était venu, il l’avait mit debout et lui avait parlé. En l’espace de deux minutes, il  
lui avait dit qui il était, ce qu’il était et ce qu’il n’était pas - complet. Il lui avait expliqué que lui et son organisation travaillaient pour que les gens comme eux puissent le devenir. Il lui avait offert une  
place au sein de cette organisation, et un sens à sa vie. Un foyer, une famille, même si en réalité, tout  
cela n’avait pas de réelle signification pour eux.  
Ensuite, il avait reçu un nom, une identité, et une mission : tout ce qui lui manquait. Il était Roxas, le  
numéro XIII, la « Clé du Destin », le porteur de la Keyblade de l’Organisation XIII. Il devait éliminer assez de Sans-Cœur pour que la création de Kingdom Hearts puisse être achevée et que les similis obtiennent un cœur. Pour qu’ils deviennent complets.  
Un peu plus d’un an plus tard, il avait réintégré Sora, lui rendant ce qu’il lui avait pris et une petite  
chose en plus : la capacité de manipuler deux armes et non plus une. Le corps du garçon abritait un  
second maître de la Keyblade. Le sut-il jamais... ? Roxas ne s’éteignit pas. Il resta quelque part dans  
un coin de sa tête, regardant à travers ses yeux...


End file.
